Embrace the Chaos
by AlecIsAKitten
Summary: A group of young Shadowhunters from New York are drawn into a war led by a powerful wizard with a deadly dark cause.


_Embrace The Chaos. Chapter 1: _

"Something bad is going on here, I can smell it", Jessica looked around, at the peeling walls of the abandoned mansion.

The planks covering the windows were partly broken, and little rays of light entered the room. "You can stand behind me if you're scared", Tyler teased her, as he always did since they were little. She looked over him indifferently, she must've looked at him a million times before; tall, muscular, green eyes and chestnut hair, and still, each time she looked at him was as if she's looking at him for the first time. "You're kidding me, right?" She was already used to his teasing, but she was still not sure how to react. He looked at her, amused and shrugged, "whatever you want." Behind them, Aidan chuckled, these two always managed to make him laugh. They started walking up the stairs, Tyler first, then Jessica and Aidan last, three of them activating their Seraph Blades by whispering their names. Tyler stepped up a stair, and the old boards didn't not even squeak under his weight, thanks to the rune responsible to it.

An ear-splitting scream was heard in the mansion, not a human scream, but an animalistic one. The trio covered their ears; something flew above them, something big. It landed behind them, at the bottom of the stairs, a demon.

An ugly demon colored with blue and orange, similar to a dragon. "Well, well, well… What did I do to get three young Nephilim for lunch? I guess it's my lucky day..." He said in a sneaky and rusty voice, which would pass a chill through the trio, were they mundanes.

Tyler went down the stairs and stood behind Aidan, he meant to talk but a single glance from his Parabatai stopped him, "you're not going to eat anyone, demon. Launch time is over." Aidan said, while Tyler already took out his knife and threw it. The demon avoided it and one more demon appeared around the three, they were trapped. The demons closed in around the trio, from both sides. The trio stood back to back, Seraph blades out. The demons were now covered in thorns which, Jessica assumed, were poisonous. "On three?" Aidan asked, not waiting for a response. "One..." He whispered, "Two…" The demons were already a tail wave away. "Three!" He yelled. The trio separated in perfect coordination, each one of them raising his Seraph Blade. Jessica and Tyler dealt against the red and the largest demon, which appeared second, while Aidan fought alone with the first demon. Black blood was everywhere. "Ty!" Aidan yelled. Exchanging looks with Jessica, Tyler turned around and backed up Tyler. The blue demon was defeated, curled up and disappeared. The red demon was about to give up, Tyler and Aidan ran back up the stairs. Tyler took down the demon's hand, while Aidan took down its tail, and Jessica stabbed the Seraph Blade in its heart. The demon screamed deafeningly and went back to the hellish place it came from.

"You got hurt." Tyler told Jessica, "I told you, you should stand behind me." She looked at her bleeding arm and rolled her eyes. "You're such an idiot, Tyler. No wonder you haven't found a girlfriend yet." He blinked apathetically. "Ouch," he said dryly.

She took out her Stele and began drawing, "here, give me that." Aidan said and took the Stele from her. The door opened roughly and a black figure stood in the entrance; Nicholas, sweaty and out of breath. He probably didn't manage to draw runes before he went after the three young Shadowhunters. "You kids never wait for me, huh?" he sighed. "I guess you're becoming too old for us, Nick." Tyler said, "And besides, we totally got this under control," he gestured to the dirty stairs around them. "Is that what you three are so filthy I can't even see your clothes?" Nick raised his eyebrows. The trio looked at each other, three filthy 17 years old teenagers. Tyler snorted in contempt and started walking down the stairs, "it's just a little dirt. It's not like you've never seen demon blood before, right?" He patted Nicholas' shoulder on his way out. Aidan went out after his Parabatai while Jessica stood in front of Nicholas, entertained. "Sorry?" She shrugged and went out. Nicholas sighed again and exited the building last.

* * *

><p>There's something about the way the streets looks when it's just rained, there's this kind of glow on the pavements. Ruby always liked the winter, the rain and the snow. She remembered how she and her brothers used to build snowman in the snow season. She left the house angry that night and walked alone in the wet streets without a defined purpose. She could not stand another moment in this house, they never understand. After fifteen years she would expect them to know her. She stopped. The street lights were significantly reduced and there was almost no light, she didn't remember this place from her travels in the city. Anxiety begun to creep in, she usually weren't a coward but who wouldn't have scared to stand alone in a dark street in the middle of the night, especially a fifteen year old in New York. Ruby didn't know where she is anymore; she's gone too far this time.<p>

I'm lost, she thought in horror while turning again and again in her place. She considered just staying there, like the teachers always said in school trips, 'stay where you are and people will come back to look for you.' But something inside her told her that maybe this won't work inside a city. She decided to retrace her steps, but where did she came from? The confusion didn't help her anxiety so she just picked the most lightened path. If I can't find my way home, Ruby thought, at least I'll find someone who can help. She heard a noise behind her and turned automatically, her light brown her which was now dump, flew around her pale face.

She tried to calm herself; it won't help to get panicked. She continued walking but a dark hooded figure stopped her. The figure was wearing a dark hoodie and actually, except of a thin line of pale skin that peeped under the hoodie, the figure was all black. Ruby took a step back but before she could do anything else, the dark figure tilted her head back, Ruby saw a glint and then, a nice feeling floated through her, like she is floating. After a short moment reality struck her. She felt a warm liquid dripping down her neck and automatically reached out a hand which came back covered in blood. Everything was a blur, the few street lights begun to fade too and she collapsed. Someone or something caught her before she did; she assumed it was the dark figure that attacked her but, what's happening to her? She felt drained, she couldn't breath or talk, something dripped in her mouth, blood. Was that her blood? She coughed but it was too late, she thought of her brothers and about the snow season. A picture of her parents crossed her mind and she felt sorry for leaving the house as she did. She breathed a ragged breath, her eyelids started to close and that's it, that's the last thing she remember before she woke up again.

* * *

><p>So I've changed categories a bit and settled with this fanfic at the Mortal Instruments category. My friend and I have been writing this fanfic for a while. We hope you guys will enjoy it.<p> 


End file.
